


dry cereal

by groooovybaby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/pseuds/groooovybaby
Summary: man, all it takes for some quality cuddles is a 19 year old who cant book a hotel room and some missing cereal





	dry cereal

For the weekend of the Japanese Grand Prix, George and Lando had agreed that since Lando's hotel room booking was messed up, Lando could stay in George's room, as he had two beds.  
  
George had to tell himself that one about ten thousand times. He was just helping out a friend. Him and Lando were just friends, nothing more.  
  
Lando wasn't unattractive at all; George knew that probably more than anyone else, and Lando knew that George knew. Nevertheless, it wasn't like Lando was going to just sleep outside, and the hotel was fully booked.  
  
Lando got to George's room the night that he arrived, but not much was said before Lando collapsed in his bed. I guess a flight from England to Japan is probably quite a tiring one, especially for Lando's young and attentive self, who couldn't manage to get much sleep at all with the quiet roaring of the plane's engines.  
  
Lando woke the next morning to a panicked rustling sound from George's bed.  
"Where... is it?!" George let out an annoyed huff. Lando sleepily looked over and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of a rather disgruntled George, still just in sleep clothes, digging through his suitcase. "Where's... what?"  
"My cereal."  
"Your cereal?"  
George sighed in annoyance at Lando not knowing what he meant.  
"I always travel with a box of dry cereal and I can't.. find it!" He growled and shut the case.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Lando tilted his head a bit, sitting up and stretching his legs across the bed.  
George looked over at the sleepy-looking Lando, whose hair was messy from his odd sleeping positions. Note, positions. Plural. George chuckled before walking to Lando and holding his arms out. "Mate, I just want a hug. It's tough right now and the cereal problem isn't helping."  
Lando stood and put his arms around George, only to throw himself and George at his bed. Their soft landing was followed by giggles from both parties.  
  
It took about negative two seconds for Lando to realize possible wholesome implications of what he had just done. George chuckled and hugged Lando back, pulling him close.  
The two stayed cuddled up together for a long time, which neither objected to at any point.  
  
The silence was finally broken after an hour or so:  
  
"Wait, George?"  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please say you have your cereal with milk."

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting back into writing serious stuff i guess, let me know what you lot think


End file.
